


Young, Dumb, and Loud

by Hambone



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Dirty Talk, Coaxing, Jealousy, M/M, Sharing a Room, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: Syrus hates his two roommates almost as much as he loves one of them. They're gonna tear the Red Dorm down one of these days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just having fun here don't mind me. Enjoy~

    Life was hell ever since Chazz had moved into their dorm with them. It was a temporary arrangement, supposedly, but the fact that he couldn’t bunk in some other room, or even the broom closet, where he wouldn’t be disturbing them all the time, was incredibly bothersome. When Chumley had moved out of the room it had been just the two of them, and that had been wonderful, but then Chazz began his renovations and three had become the norm again.

    Syrus hated it. Honestly even after having calmed down from his power high at the beginning of their time as students here Chazz remained painfully stubborn and full of himself. It wouldn’t have been so bad except that he still felt like shoving it in Syrus’s face every chance he had. While he’d been putting up with the ‘late puberty’ jokes and the snide remarks about his shrill voice his entire life, it was one thing to hear it in school and another to have it living with you in a one-room-three-bed outhouse with a deck.  
And to have Jaden sitting right there when it happened and just smiling away like it was nothing. Syrus wasn’t exactly hurt by Chazz’s rudeness, it was more the lack of any sort of reaction to it apart from his own that was bothersome. Because even if Syrus had gotten to the point where he no longer shrunk from all forms of conflict it was only through Jaden’s tutelage. Because Jaden’s opinion mattered. Because Chazz was so tall and pretty and confidant, no matter how often Jaden reminded him that there were deep seated insecurities and fears behind it all - because Chazz was everything Syrus wasn’t and Jaden had picked him.

    Not that anybody else knew. Syrus wasn’t even supposed to know, though he did, because apparently Jaden’s usual routine of fucking everything on two legs that said ‘yes’ coming to a screeching halt wasn’t tip enough for everyone else. Living in the same aforementioned one-room-three-bed outhouse with a deck with two people who were, quote unquote, romantically involved made it pretty difficult not to notice though. Especially with Jaden’s apparent lack of any shame. Syrus had a pretty good idea who it was between them who had decided to keep their relationship secret, probably for some lofty rich boy reason that commoners like him wouldn’t understand, the prick, but Jaden sure as heck didn’t care to hide it much. That or he was the worst liar in the world. Possibly both.

    He knew he was unfair in his hatred of Chazz, honestly, that Chazz’s teasing was just teasing and his stuck up attitude was a façade for the boy crying in the bathroom Jaden had witnessed their freshman year and that he should be happy for Jaden because Jaden was such a good and wonderful person and he deserved to be happy. But really, fuck that. Syrus would really think those words to himself, fuck that, acting like he didn’t see Jaden’s hands finding their way into Chazz’s back pocket while they went over trap card strategies or what was for lunch or Crowler’s latest shade of lipstick. He’d never say something even close to that out loud, such vulgarity that he’d blush, but he could sure think it. He was unfair to hate Chazz for having garnered Jaden’s attentions, but it wasn’t fair by universal standards that he, Jaden’s first friend, Jaden’s best friend, his constant companion, the one who always backs him up and cheers him on, the one he can share his deepest fears to without judgment, the one who put up with his thoughtlessness and his nighttime excursions and his crude humor and his dutch ovening Syrus at three in the morning for no good reason, would be left as the third wheel to some punk who had spent the first few months of their association trying to get Jaden and everyone he cared about either beaten into the ground metaphorically or flat out expelled.

    It didn’t help that they were doing it again. Doing it, as in the euphemism kids and adults alike used to refer to sex. Jaden had, just moments before, rather clumsily crawled off his bottom bunk and scaled to the top where Chazz slept, as if this wouldn’t arouse Syrus’s suspicions. He’d already been awake, sure, but it was only because he was so used to this happening now that he couldn’t fall asleep despite trying. It wasn’t as though he waited for the nightly ascent of Jaden with bated breath. It wasn’t like he anticipated it eagerly, this chance to be closer to a side of Jaden he had never been able to see himself. That would be even more pathetic than Syrus usually was, wouldn’t it?

    So he wasn’t, he told himself. He wasn’t.

    The bunkbed creaked and jiggled like it was going to collapse and then Jaden was at the top. Chazz was silent as a corpse when he slept and for the first few minutes there was nothing but Jaden’s puffing breaths, probably caused by trying to silence his excitement more than the climb because he was infuriatingly tireless at all times. Then Chazz yelped loudly and there was the unmistakable sound of him slapping Jaden in the face. He had to admit that made him smile a bit, though whether it was because Chazz had just gotten himself another black mark in Jaden’s book as far as Syrus was concerned or because Jaden himself was getting a little punishment for so foolishly choosing his bedmate was unclear. Syrus didn’t dwell on it.

    “Jaden!” Chazz was hissing it with enough tact to actually be quiet but every sense in Syrus’s little body was focused like a laser on that top bunk. Jaden laughed like an idiot.

    “What are you doing?”

    Chazz obviously knew what Jaden was doing because he’d been doing it for the past week - probably longer, but Syrus had only been made privy to it then. Either way Chazz was being obnoxious for asking, because, like all grievances in Syrus’s life currently, Chazz’s attitude was at the root of the problem.

    “Oh, did I wake you up?” Syrus could hear the smirk. Jaden you idiot.

    “Jaden you idiot.”

    And now Chazz was even stealing his lines.

    “Come on baby,” there was some shifting, “don’t be like that.” The bed creaked.

    “Mmn,” said Chazz, if that could be counted as talking, “Jaden, stop it. It’s like four in the morning.”

    “And?”

    “And I want to sleep!”

    “Aww. Not gonna get your beauty rest?”

    “I don’t need rest to be attractive, slacker, I just enjoy being at my peak at all times – unlike a certain someone.”

    Syrus glared blurrily at the wall across the room. No one should ever have to hear this kind of cutesy banter. It was sickening.

    “Baby…” wet sounds filtered downwards. Syrus could easily imagine the way Jaden was kissing Chazz’s neck, how he had lain himself across Chazz’s skinny chest to nuzzle against his chin and hair and breathe hotly into his ears. He really, really wished he couldn’t.

    “I’m not your baby,” muttered Chazz, clearly already succumbing to what he was being offered. He seemed to wilt faster than anyone would have expected given how frosty he could be during the daytime. Though Syrus seriously doubted Jaden’s advances were only isolated to the night.

    “Yeah you are,” said Jaden, smile radiating in his words, “you’re my sweet little Chazzeroo.”

    “You wish.”

    Chazz’s voice trembled pathetically. Syrus could practically feel the heat of his blush through the mattress. Clothing was shifting, and despite his protests Chazz fell into a small pattern of wobbly sighs and hitched breathing. Jaden laughed again but now it was husky and low and Syrus hated that he was already getting hard just listening.

    “Yeah,” he purred, and did something that made Chazz go ‘Ah!’, “you are. You’re my boyfriend,” a kiss, “my babe,” a kiss, “and, most importantly, my bitch.”

    He spoke with such certainty that it would have been hilarious in any other context but it was clear that both Chazz and the unintended guest below them were too engulfed in the subject to care about the delivery. Chazz stuttered something.

    “Heh.” And Jaden continued to divest them of their clothing. It might have been a little less obvious but for a pair of the Academy issue sleep pants falling off back the way Jaden had come and a small “oops”.

    Syrus had seen Jaden naked plenty of times; changing in the room both at morning and night, at the communal bathing area, which Jaden had an almost inordinate fondness for, and many other times when he had felt it necessary to remove at least most of his clothing for one reason or another, usually beyond he reasoning of anyone else present. Somehow, though, context was everything, and while he may turn a bit pink at the sight of Jaden’s softly developing abs or unusually tanned behind it was nothing like the rush he felt just in imagining Jaden’s nudity as he crouched above Chazz like a feasting predator. His darkened skin, his lean musculature, the unabashed lack of grooming between his legs – all of it had new meaning in the dark light of Syrus’s imagination, the way his eyes sparkled with the thrill of it.

    And Chazz too, as much as he hated to admit it, completed the fantasy he had put to live soundtrack. While he had joined the crew several times in the bathhouse he was significantly more careful with his body and what of it he displayed, tending to avoid any contact with the others unless baited with insults [a skill which Syrus was very pleased to have a talent for). Something about that carefulness made him more alluring however, and the grace with which he held himself, when not screaming and chasing people around the pool, managed to transform his gangly gauntness into an attractive figure. His chest was pronounced and soft, his skin annoyingly immaculate for a teenager whose clothing smelled like cheese, and his waist was thin enough to make his hips seem wide and cozy. Sure, he was bony and angular and probably underweight, but the boy knew how to hold himself. Even Syrus had to credit his upbringing for teaching a smelly brat how to look like royalty.

    Of course, he sounded a lot less like royalty at the moment. He rasped out little erotic sounds with the sort of desperation that let you know they were as real as it got, that Jaden was driving him crazy. Something muffled him after a moment – Syrus could see in his mind’s eye the way Chazz had covered his face with his hands in shame, his head stretched back to avoid looking at Jaden and unintentionally drawing attention to his long neck. Jaden’s sounds of reply were similarly stifled, probably by flesh as he moved down his partner’s collarbones, his stiff shoulders.

    Then, Syrus knew from Chazz’s soft oohs and ahhs, Jaden had reached his chest. That seemed to be his weak point – aside from, most obviously, his crotch – because it always made Jaden wild to see and Chazz desperate to conceal. He supposed he could understand why. Chazz was not particularly strong but his pectorals showed through almost every shirt he owned. Not to mention his nipples themselves, dusky little rosy things with shyly inverted buds that he just knew Jaden could pop into hardness with the tips of his fingers or his teeth and tongue.

    Jaden said something with his mouth full, and then, “your tits are so cute!”

    “They’re not,” said Chazz desperately, though whether he meant they were not cute or were not ‘tits’ was lost to his rather unfortunately loud yelp a second later. Jaden hummed happily and Chazz’s hands quickly resumed covering his mouth as his gasps became louder and his moans became squeaks. Jaden, Syrus knew, was teasing him in that brutally nonchalant way of his, the fingers of one hand stroking out the shape of Chazz’s breast, the other gliding down his stomach, maybe tickling along his side, or darting daringly low to press his thumbs into Chazz’s boney hips hard enough to bruise. Based on Chazz’s embarrassing little wail a moment later Jaden had bit his other nipple, tugging it up between his teeth probably harder than necessary.

    That was it. Syrus was hard as a rock in his ill fitted pajama pants, and like every night preceding this one he lost the very short moral battle in his mind and began to shimmy out of his nightwear. The first few times he had been plagued by little voices telling him how depraved it was to masturbate to your best friend getting off in the same bunk bed, but it had been pretty easy to tamp those down with the overwhelmingly hot image of Jaden, covered in sweat and flushed as he grinned toothily down at him, just a mattress away, cock straining at the damp fabric of his sweatpants. That smell of sand and sea that always clung to him, even after a shower, that dark look he got in his eyes when he had a particularly nasty idea, it was all so ingrained into Syrus at this point that resisting was all but pointless. Now his conscious was barely available to remind him that if Jaden ever found out, things were going to become immensely awkward between them. At least, on Syrus’s end they would. Lord knows Jaden has no shame, but that could almost make it worse, because he could imagine Jaden bringing it up at breakfast the next morning with the same unsympathetic passivity he would have used to talk about stubbing his toe as easily as he could picture the lust on his friend’s face now.

    Hence why, as he was in the very process of squirming out of his boxers, Chazz’s sudden stiff cry of “wait!” made him freeze like a caught hare. Jaden didn’t stop, at least at first, but after a few small smacks and another hissed warning from Chazz Syrus could hear him finally, wetly, pulling away from what he had been doing to pay attention.

    “What?”

    He wiped his lips on the back of his hand. Syrus shivered at the sound.

    “I heard something.” Chazz paused, possibly for dramatic effect, which was lost on Jaden entirely.

    “Yeah, you heard me blowing your mind.”

    “No!” Chazz’s whisper was thick and nervous, “I think- I think Syrus is awake!”

    Oh lord.

    “What?” Jaden laughed and Chazz frantically shushed him. “Sy isn’t awake. Right Sy?”

    Lying on his side a few feet away, Syrus held his breath. Then immediately stopped holding his breath when he realized sleeping people snored and attempted to make a convincingly calm sigh, against the will of his pounding heart.

    “Well of course he’s not gonna answer you if he,” Chazz’s voice dropped to a barely audible gasp, “if he heard us! Idiot!”

    Jaden sighed dramatically and began to move again. Panicking, Syrus glanced downward to where his dick was in his hand, hoping to any spirit in the general vicinity that it wasn’t visible beneath his sheets. Throwing any more blankets over himself now would just make the whole façade obvious. Squeezing his eyes shut he let out another quiet sigh and prayed.

    “Sy.”

    Suddenly Jaden’s voice was right next to his ear and it took everything inside his body not to scream.

    “Sy, buddy, you awake in there? Hey.”

    Unsure exactly how to field this, Syrus shifted ever so slightly, as if Jaden’s words have just so slightly penetrated his dream. And then hated himself for even considering the word ‘penetrated’ and how it made his cock jump in his palm despite the imminent danger. He could feel Jaden breathing, a little labored at this point, either from arousal or because he was hanging upside down from Chazz’s bunk. He felt like Sigourney Weaver in that commercial for Alien 3 Zane had accidentally forgotten to fast forward through that had given him nightmares for a week when he was eight. Well, ten. Maybe it had only been last year. Either way he was petrified.

    “See? He’s out.”

    “He’s not gonna be if you keep yelling!”

    Jaden retreated to the top bunk and Syrus thanked his lucky stars.

    “There, now that I’ve checked under the bed for monsters,” Jaden cooed. Chazz growled lowly.

    “Just because I don’t relish the idea of the shortstack seeing me naked doesn’t mean I’m being paranoid here. I mean he is right there.”

    “I know,” and Jaden buried his face against Chazz’s belly, slightly warping his voice, “but doesn’t that kind of make it hotter?”

    “Pff, no.”

    “You’re just too vanilla, Chazzy.” Jaden licked a wet stripe down to his hip bone, making Chazz gasp. “We’re really gonna have to work on that.”

    Chazz actually whimpered a little. Then cleared his throat to cover it. Despite still being too freaked to move, Syrus couldn’t help but squeeze himself, his heart fluttering for reasons that had nothing to do with fear for once. Jaden’s voice had been so low, so casually dominant. His toes curled beneath the sheets.

    “Jaden…” this time it was a plea, soft and weak.

    “I don’t think it’ll be too hard,” Jaden continued, “look at you.”

    Syrus strained his ears to hear the rasp of flesh on flesh, Jaden palming Chazz’s cock, no, lighter, maybe running one finger up the base as it strained against Chazz’s stomach.

    “Even with that little scare, you’re like this.”

    “A-ah.”

    This time Jaden’s hand really did wrap around Chazz completely, setting the pace with firm, demanding strokes. Chazz twisted his hand to the side and bit the pillow, or his palm, the sheets, to keep from crying out too loudly.

    “Yeah, I think there’s a pervert in you somewhere. A little slut. I like that idea, do you?”

    His voice was so much lower on the bed and Syrus knew that hot breath that had been ghosting along his cheek seconds ago was now teasing the side of Chazz’s cock.

    “I-!”

    “I know I do.”

    He bit along Chazz’s hip bone, hard, each nip making Chazz squeal into his palms.

    “Jaden! That’s-that’s gonna chafe!”

    “Good.” another bite. “Now every time you feel it you’ll think of me!”

    How romantic. Even while being sarcastic, Syrus’s dick throbbed, and he began to move his hand cautiously as he listened for any sign that Chazz was again alerted to his activities. However it seemed unlikely now, as Chazz was too busy making his own little sounds.

    “You like that?”

    “You know I- hhha!”

    Jaden was sucking small marks down his inner thigh, nuzzling in close to his balls, and then, shifting the bed, lifted one of Chazz’s legs and started eating his ass. Honestly Syrus would have no idea what was happening if he hadn’t been privy to the experience before, having overheard it – and Chazz’s mortified commentary on it – several times recently, and so the slick sounds of Jaden’s tongue entering his partner was more exciting than confusing this time. Syrus could only imagine the feeling, something he previously would have found disgusting but, when Jaden was involved, now longed to understand. Most of the porno he watched was centered around women and so many of the sensations he had now grown a desire to feel were ones he was previously used to only enjoying the sight of. It wasn’t exactly like, even in his more private moments of masturbation, he could realistically simulate the feeling of someone licking his asshole. The mystery of it made him burn.

    So did Chazz’s hardly repressed wail as Jaden shoved two fingers inside him, probably more roughly than necessary, and fear once again dropped away to lust as Syrus finally let himself go and began to jerk off in earnest. All manner of dialogue fell away and he was left with nothing but sound and imagination to get himself off to, but it was more than enough. Jaden’s movements were getting slicker by the moment, Chazz’s voice growing rawer as he gasped and whined, and the bed began to move in rhythm with Jaden’s thrusting hand. Working him open like that, god it must be amazing. Syrus didn’t have the leisure to play with his ass at the moment, already doing his best to focus on tugging his dick without alerting the other two to his frantic movements, but he had before and he stifled a gasp behind his grit teeth as he thought of Jaden’s fingers, rough skinned and long, the redness of his tongue. Chazz’s hips were so skinny, it probably took a lot to loosen him up. Jaden would be good at working with someone small like Syrus, someone who needed a lot of extra attention. Would Jaden grin the same way as he peered up from between Syrus’s hips, or would he be so focused on lavishing attention on his ass that his eyes would remain down the whole time? Would he shoulder Syrus’s legs as he thrust his fingers in faster, thumbing the head of his cock with such careful roughness it would make him cry the way Chazz did?

    “Jaden,” Chazz hissed, barely a whisper, “Jaden, come on, please.”

    Moving his mouth away, Jaden increased the speed of his hand, twisting and spreading his fingers.

    “Please what, baby?”

    “Jay-!”

    Chazz’s voice cracked so high it was almost a squeak. Syrus muffled his grunt in the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut. Jay, that was his name for Jaden. He slowed his movements a moment, breathing in deep the smell of their arousal from above, massaging his balls with his second hand.

    “Please what.”

    “D-don’t make me- it’s embarrassing!”

    Chazz always lost this battle. He could hear him unravelling already.

    “Chazz,” Jaden purred, “Chazz, Chazz, Chazzy.” He nuzzled against Chazz’s groin, scissoring his fingers and watching his ass stretch, the pink muscles fluttering as they tried to contract. “I can do this all night. You know I can.” Syrus wished he would.

    The bed groaned as Chazz dug his toes into the sheets, squirming. He could easily reach down and grab Jaden’s hands, pull him away, yell at him, and instead he bit the back of his palm and shook like a leaf.

    “F-fine you-!” Chazz garbled something instead of actually cussing, “Jaden p-please put it in.”

    “It? I’ve already got something in you, what else could you possibly mean?”

    He wriggled his fingers.

    “Jaden!”

    “I don’t have much on hand. I don’t think my deck would fit without a lot more attention here-“ Chazz unsuccessfully attempted interruption with a muffled gasp of No!, “-or I could try that big mag light Banner kept in the kitchen, hmm? Maybe you mean the water bottles we all got at the job fair last month, remember that? Or do you just mean you want my whole hand?”

    Whatever he did to punctuate that was wet and hard and made Chazz flail outward with his legs, kicking the wall and some of Jaden.

    “Jaden, please! D-do me!” he actually shrieked that, loud enough that Syrus was pretty sure it woke people up all the way in Ra Dorm, but Jaden didn’t care as he whooped and said, “You’re so cute! Baby you’re so cute! How do you even do that!”

    The bunk rocked dangerously as Jaden surged between Chazz’s thighs, tearing down his own underwear and pushing inside with as much classless crudeness as you could ever hope for. Chazz pushed his face into Jaden’s neck and hid himself there as he spluttered fragments of words and dragged his blunt little nails down Jaden’s back hard enough to hurt, Jaden slamming in to the base and making the bed jump against the wall. Something on the other side shifted loudly, possibly a person.  
It was not the slow quiet lovemaking they at least attempted other nights. Syrus could hear the smack of their skin as it came together, Jaden’s lips meeting wetly with Chazz, everywhere. His hands found purchase on Chazz’s thighs and held them there, spread wide, as he thrust so hard that Syrus, even as he felt the heat in his stomach begin to coil tight, was afraid he was about to be crushed by a pile of shoddy Slifer Dorm woodwork and his two fucking friends, who likely wouldn’t even stop to observe his corpse at this point. Lovely. But, wow, Jaden. Jaden was absolutely wrecking Chazz, who was currently incoherent; he would destroy Syrus if they were together. Every muscle in his legs tensed hard at the thought and, with a very poorly muffled gasp, Syrus came into his palm, still jerking himself erratically.

    “Yeah, yeah!” Jaden was still going on and on, even in the middle of it.

    “Look at you! How do you even do that!”

    It was like Chazz was juggling fire rather than laying back and taking it up the ass. Still dizzy with afterglow, Syrus thought to himself I could do that.

    “Damn!”

    Chazz said something that could have been a reprimand for being so loud, or possibly a plea for him to continue being as obnoxiously hot as he was.

    “Are you close?”

    This time Jaden was whispering in Chazz’s ear, sort of, head bowed low beside him until their bodies were curled tightly together.

    “I am. I mean it’s like, quickie close, I can make it close whenever I want, and you’re so hot, you know? That kinda close.”

    Chazz made a garbled noise and dug his fingers into Jaden’s shoulders, feeling the caged muscle flex as he pushed forward again and again. Now that his high was waning, Syrus began to feel the sourness creeping back into his mind as Jaden cooed more praise at the thoroughly undone Chazz. Also at himself, for getting off to it, for finding Chazz, for all intents and purposes his rival in affections, an attractive part of the picture he had painted himself.

    Stretching his neck back on the pillow Chazz released a strangled cry.

    “J-Ja- I-!”

    “Yeah,” said Jaden in hushed awe, “I know, I wanna see it.”

    That was apparently all it took as Chazz arched back until they were flush together, his cock trapped between their stomachs as he came in quick, harsh bursts. Jaden lost his sense of rhythm in an attempt to follow suit, tensing his arms as he sped his pace. His flexing abdomen rubbed hard against Chazz’s dick, oversensitive in orgasm, and Chazz threw his head around in inescapable overstimulation. Hiking his knees a little closer, Jaden pushed Chazz’s ass up, angling them just perfectly for him to ram their hips together fully, balls deep, and with a final, erratic jump of their bodies as they came as close as possible, he spilled himself inside.

    Despite his guttural growl of joy, despite the quivering of the bed posts as Jaden’s body coiled and released, Syrus, wiping his hand on the sheets, could only feel bitter. Chazz was moaning softly in blissed out afterglow, Jaden’s stiff, sharp pants as the last of his orgasm faded, like a punctuation to his loneliness below. He was about four full feet away from Jaden and he was still the lonely pervert with cold cum on his hands jacking off about a fantasy he couldn’t touch. He wasn’t ashamed, he was angry.

    “Wow.” Jaden slumped down into the bed beside Chazz, not caring how the whole thing rocked dangerously. “Wow.”

    Syrus could hear them moving slowly together, Jaden pecking the side of Chazz’s face repeatedly, their fingers threading.

    “You’re too loud,” Chazz mumbled, eyes shut, “everyone heard that.”

    “Good,” said Jaden, “they all know how much I love you then.”

    “Shut up.” It was a slow slur, clearly without any of the venom he usually packed into his insults. He could just picture that blotchy red shade Chazz always turned when Jaden said things like that, the same way he had for Alexis before, spreading all the way out to his ears.

    “Never,” Jaden purred, punctuating it with a kiss, “you can’t make me.”

    The cute banter again. The worst part of any time when they thought they were alone and Chazz was willing to put up with it. Syrus rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, not caring if they heard or not, and hated everything.

 

 

 


End file.
